


It's a Date

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Non-Gabe Rich Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Terri has a whole other personality outside of work okay?, e rated for further installments ;), is it or isnt it a date?, look - Freeform, nervous!Lex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Takes place after 2x03 The Great GameTired of waiting for Stiles to pull his head out of his ass, Terri seeks out the company of a good friend.





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).

> written for WarlockWriter, Happy Birthday!!! 
> 
> Square fills: Friends to Lovers & Free Space (speightbingo), Flirting (Nongaberichbingo), and Free Space (mfkinkbingo)

_ _

_ "So what about dinner?" Terri asked Stiles, confused. _

_ "Oh, you thought I meant tonight?" Stiles, responded a slick slyness in his tone. _

_ "You know what? You go to Kansas, give my regards to Toto." _

_ Terri huffed in annoyance and walked back to join the rest of the agents who were packing up. _

**Three Days Later**

Lex sped up his pace along the corridor, catching up to Terri as she walked down the winding hallway. He had been worried about her the past couple days and was determined to get her to talk. He fell in beside her, his shoulder bumping hers gently to get her attention. Terri looked over at him, a half-hearted smile on her face.

"What's up, Lex?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd walk with you to the garage." Lex walked beside her in silence for a minute, considering his words. "Terri, did something else happen in Kabul? You've...you seem kind of off since we got back."

Terri sighed and looked over at her friend, her lip tucked between her teeth as she thought.

"It's nothing, really. Just, Stiles pissed me off."

Lex's nostrils flared slightly at that. Of course it was Stiles. So help him, if that bastard hurt her...

"I'm just so tired of playing his little waiting game, you know?" Terri spoke, interrupting Lex's thoughts. "I knew it was a mistake to ever even try to start something with a field agent. 'Specially someone like him. It's always one mission after another; and when he  _ is _ back for a couple of days, it's like I'm the furthest thing from his mind."

Lex's hand balled into a fist at his side, his other gripping tighter to his travel mug. She didn't deserve to be treated like that, Stiles was a fucking fool for keeping someone like her waiting. He didn't deserve her. Fuck, what he wouldn't do for the chance to show her all the love and attention she deserved. If only he wasn't such a coward.

He looked over at Terri as they headed through the building to the parking garage, taking in the angry expression on her face. She seemed a bit lost in thought for the moment, so he simply continued to walk in silence as they made their way through the rows of cars. When they reached her car, she turned abruptly to face him.

"You know what, I'm done waiting for him." She looked him in the eye, her gaze searching as she paused. Her lips twitched in a small smile as she took a deep breath. "Lex, do you - would you like to go get dinner? I could use the company."

Lex sputtered, her request taking him by surprise. He cleared his throat and blinked.

"Oh, uh, sure. Did...did you wanna go from here, or...?"

"Um, you came on your bike, right?"

"Yup."

Terri smirked, her eyes brightening for the first time in days.

"Got an extra helmet?"

Lex was grateful when they finally reached the restaurant Terri had suggested, his focus torn between the road and the way the heat of her touch seeped through his shirt as she pressed against his back, her hands gripping lightly at his waist as they weaved their way through the traffic.  _ It's not a date, _ he thought to himself as he pulled into a parking space.  _ Not a date. Just dinner with a friend. A friend you've been pining after for quite some time now, but still. Not a date. _

Lex waited for Terri to climb off the motorcycle before he sprung the kickstand and followed suit, taking her helmet along with his and clipping them to their spot on the side of the seat. He straightened out his suit jacket and brushed back his hair before turning to follow her lead up to the doors.

It was a nice enough looking place, maybe not quite as fancy a place as he would have chosen, but then again...not a date. Lex quickened up a step, dashing ahead to open the door for her. Just because it wasn't a date, didn't mean he stopped being a gentleman. Terri smiled softly at him as she passed by, ducking her head away shyly as she walked through the door.

It was moderately crowded for a weeknight, so they decided to have a drink at the bar while they waited for a table. Lex ordered a dirty martini as Terri looked through the wine list, settling on a simple pinot. They sipped at their drinks and talked, mostly about the latest assignment that had had the art department running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Terri relaxed visibly as the wine soothed her nerves, her smile reaching her eyes and her fingers toying with the stem of her glass.

By the time they had finished their first round, a waiter came over to show them to their table. As he set down their menus, Lex pulled out a chair for Terri, pushing it back in a bit when she sat. Terri watched him as he walked around the table to his seat, a look in her eyes he couldn't quite name. A look that made him have to clear his throat before ordering another martini.

"You know, this place makes a great chicken cordon bleu." Terri suggested as Lex perused the menu. "How about, I get that, and you order whatever dish catches your eye, and we'll share?"

Lex gulped and looked up from the menu, his eyes meeting her inquisitive stare and he took a sip of water before he answered.

"Sounds good. Uh," he looked down at the menu again. "How's the beef bourguignon?"

"Actually, I haven't tried that here yet, but I'm sure it's better than at most places. I don't think I've had a bad meal here in all the time I've been coming."

When the waiter brought their drinks, they put in their order and fell back into an easy chatter. They talked about how things were finally starting to slow down a bit at work now over the past two days, joked about Joshua's little freak out in the office when the new intern got his coffee order wrong.

God, Lex loved her laugh. It was a rare and precious thing, and the sound of it made his heart race. And the way the corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled, truly smiled, it was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. He swallowed hard and reminded himself once again,  _ not a date _ .

The food arrived in what seemed like minutes, their engaging conversation making them lose track of time. Terri cut a piece of the chicken and held her fork out to Lex, offering him the first bite. Lex shook off his surprise and leaned forward to take the offered bite, his eyes closing as the flavors flooded his mouth. As he chewed, his mind raced with the unexpected intimacy of Terri's action.  _ Not a date. Right? _

"That, damn. That  _ is  _ good, 'Ri. I can see why you like this place."

Lex smiled over at her, pushing back his confused thoughts. He quickly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before picking up his silverware and scooping up a spoonful of his meal, leaving her the choice of whether to take the spoon from him or to lean in as he had. She smiled, that unnamable look back in her eyes and leaned forward. Lex watched, mesmerized by her lips as they wrapped over the spoon, her movements slow and careful. He took a shaky breath as Terri sat back in her seat, his eyes following her every movement as he set the spoon back in the bowl, waiting expectantly for her opinion.

"Well? Any good?"

"It's delicious. I might have to get that myself next time." Terri smiled at him, her gaze soft as she watched him try a bite of it himself. Lex couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his lips at the taste of the bourguignon. "Heh, told you it's delicious."

Lex felt his cheeks heat slightly in embarrassment and nodded silently in agreement as he chewed. Terri picked her fork back up and cut into her chicken, her eyes flicking up to his as she dug in.

As their meal progressed, Lex wondered more and more  _ is this a date? _ Terri had ordered a third glass of wine, her cheeks taking on a beautiful blush as the alcohol warmed her blood. Dinner turned into dessert and coffee as they talked and laughed, oblivious once again to the passing of time. Talking with Terri was always so easy for Lex. The subject never mattered, work, politics, random trivia; the woman was a cornucopia of questions, answers and offbeat comments that never failed to make him crack a smile.

It could have been minutes or hours by the time the check was set on the table, so enraptured was he by her. Terri grabbed the check, her billfold already out of her purse before Lex could react.

"Terri, please, let me get this." Lex held his hand out for it.

"Oh, Lex, no. I'm the one who asked you out, let me pay for it."

Lex's head tilted in slight confusion, his eyes narrowing as the date/not a date debate bounced around in his mind again.

"I insist, 'Ri. You introduced me to what may just be my new favorite restaurant. So, it's my treat, okay?"

Terri sighed and handed him the check, putting away her billfold in defeat. She finished the last few sips of her coffee as they waited for the waiter to come pick up the check, her eyes barely leaving his for more than a few seconds.

Meal finished, check paid, they walked out of the restaurant into the cool city air, Lex's hand instinctively coming to rest on the small of her back as they made their way over to his bike. Handing her a helmet, he took a second to pull his spare jacket from one of the saddlebags and turned to hand it to her, finding her closer to him than expected. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the way she looked in the moonlight, her hair lifting lightly in the breeze. She took the jacket from him and set it down on the seat.

"Thank you, Lex, for coming out with me tonight. I really needed it." Terri paused, her smile suddenly timid. "Actually, I think we should have done this a long time ago."

"It's nothing, Terri. I'm always here for you, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Is that really all we are, Lex? Just friends? All this time I've been stressing over Stiles, when he's not even who I really want. I was just trying to keep this clear line between you and me. I'm tired of it."

Lex exhaled sharply, his eyes wide with shock as he processed her words. Terri stepped closer, her hand raising to brush away a lock of hair the breeze had displaced, her fingers lingering as she tucked it behind his ear. Before he could overthink it, he grasped her wrist as she pulled away, his other hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. His eyes locked onto hers and he was finally able to name that look; need. 

Lex leaned in and closed the final distance between them, his lips molding to hers softly. His hand slid down her wrist, along her shoulder up to cup the back of her neck, gently tipping her head back as he deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked out across the seam of her lips, a silent question for permission. Terri sighed against him, her lips parting without thought.

Lex groaned at the taste of her, his tongue exploring her with a building fervor. Breathless, he broke the kiss, panting lightly as he pressed his forehead to hers. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated. Terri smiled up at him, her hands wrapping around his neck, ever careful of the helmet she still held. She pressed her lips back to his, her teeth nipping his bottom lip playfully before she stepped back. Before Lex had time to react, she had snapped her helmet into place and picked up the jacket from the seat of his bike, slipping it on as he regained his composure.

"Shit. I've never seen this side of you, 'Ri."

"Hmm, there's a lot of sides of me you haven't seen. Like I said, I'm tired of waiting. So, how about you drive me back to my car, and follow me back to my place? I think we've known each other long enough that sex on the first night isn't off the table."

Lex growled, springing into action. His helmet was on in a flash, his leg swinging over the seat and knocking back the kickstand before he turned back to answer her.

"It's a date." 


End file.
